Fortune Cookie
by x Melodia x
Summary: Austin has never liked fortune cookies before but will a very special person change that opinion of his? A random one-shot :P Rated T for a reason. Nothing too bad, but y'know, just warning ya!


**Hi there~! :) I just came by to bring you a new fic and say... y'know... HOW MUCH I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS! :DDD  
Thank you so so very much for all those wonderful reviews on my other story! I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update it yet. Since you guys actually like it so much, I don't want to let you all down by putting up some crappy chapter. So, I will work very hard on Love At First Smell's chapter 3. Hopefully, I could get it up soon :P Anyways, I'm sorry for talking too much! Now Enjoy! :D**

***Disclaimer* I do NOT own Austin & Ally! D:**

* * *

Fortune cookies. Just a plain cookie with a paper inside of it, and on the paper is a fortune. Some people tend to believe it's every word but then there are some people who don't believe it at all. And that person was Austin Moon.

Whenever he got a fortune cookie he would take the fortune out, crumple it up and throw it away. He hated those things; they were nothing but useless crap. He didn't know why he disliked those cookies but he just did. However, on the night of March 15th, his view on fortune cookies changed all because of a _very _special friend of his. And that is where this story starts.

* * *

The four friends were hanging out at the Sonic Boom that night. Ally was scribbling away in her songbook, Trish was being her usual lazy self, and Austin was on the laptop. All of them were waiting for Dez, who volunteered to go get some food for them.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Austin exclaimed, making the two girls look toward his direction. "After I did that free acoustic performance I gained… Wait for it… 2000-"

"Pounds?" Trish interrupted, chuckling.

Austin shot her an unamused look before continuing. "No, that is kind of impossible to get. Anyways, as I was saying, I got 2000 new followers on Tweeter!" He grinned.

"That is amazing, Austin!" Ally smiled while Trish gave him two thumbs up.

"Aaalllyy!" Trish whined. "Why'd you send _Dez_, of all people, to get the food? You know he's unreliable!"

"Uhm, if I do recall, you were the one that shoved him out of the door and told him to get the food really fast." Ally raised an eyebrow at her friend before turning her attention back to her songbook. Trish stayed quiet for a second before turning on her side where she lay on the couch and murmured a 'whatever'. Just then, Dez burst through the doors with four medium sized bags in both of his hands.

"Guys! I'm here!" He announced walking inside and handing everyone their respective bags with their choice of food inside.

"Yeah, we could see that. Now, where's my food? I'm starving!" Trish said and licked her lips as Dez gave her one of the bags.

"Thanks, Dez!" Austin and Ally said in unison. They all took out the Chinese food inside their bags, taking a bite out of it before sighing in contentment.

"Ahh, food." Trish moaned in delight as Austin and Ally nodded in approval since they were too busy to talk.

"Oh and guess what I got!" Dez said, sticking his hand inside his bag, searching around it for something. His eyes lit up as his hand came in contact with them. "Cookies!" He exclaimed, showing his friends the four fortune cookies in his hand. The girls grinned and took one while Austin just stared at it, not planning on taking the cookie. "Austin, I know you don't exactly like these cookies but at least give it a try." Dez urged, pushing the cookie towards Austin.

"Why don't you like them, Austin? They're baked delicious goods with a fun little fortune in it." Trish grinned.

"I don't know. I just… don't like them." Austin shrugged.

"Come on, Austin. Try one." Ally smiled gently, gazing at Austin and that was all it took to make him take the cookie. He would do anything for Ally. Since both Trish and Dez know that, they always use that to their advantage.

"Ok, I will." Austin mumbled, absentmindedly and took the cookie from Dez's hand. He could hear Trish and Dez snickering in the background but he paid no heed to them; he was too busy staring at Ally and her mesmerizing big brown eyes that seemed to make him get lost in them day by day.

Trish coughed all of a sudden, making Ally look away quickly, her face burning red. Austin looked the other way and tried, but failed, to hide the blush that was creeping up on his face.

"Guys, seriously, get together already. That sexual tension you guys have is going to drive _us _mad one day." Trish muttered, glancing over at Dez, who was hungrily eating his food.

"T-Trish! What did you just say!" Ally sputtered, eyes going wide. Austin choked on the rice he had been eating, making a sound that resembled to a dying animal. Ally patted his back slightly.

"Nothing." Trish laughed it off before looking back down at her food. "So, who wants to read some fortunes?" She asked quickly before Ally had the chance to ask anything. Trish broke her cookie in half and took the piece of paper out from the middle and straightened it out before reading it out loud.

"The days you work are the best." She read. "Well, that's not true." Trish threw the paper aside before looking towards Ally expectantly, silently telling her to open her fortune cookie. Ally did and tilted her head. She looked at Trish and giggled slightly.

"It says, 'One who admires you greatly is right before your eyes'. So, Trish, apparently you admire me greatly?"

"Of course I do! But you're looking at the wrong person…" Trish grinned. Austin shot her a glare causing Trish's grin to grow wider. Oh how she loved messing with her two best friends.

"What?" Ally asked, oblivious as ever.

"Forget it, Ally. It's alright. Dez, it's your turn to read your fortune cookie." Trish waved her off. Ally frowned; she hated it when Trish did that. Be secretive that is. They were best friends since kindergarten for crying out loud! By now, all of them were finished with their food and set them aside bringing their attention to their red headed friend.

"What fortune?" Dez asked.

"The little paper that's inside the cookie?" Trish raised an eyebrow at the red head. Dez put a hand to his stomach and made a face.

"Ooohh."

"You _ate_ it?" Trish asked, incredulously.

"No wonder I felt something paper-ish when I bit into it!"

"Ugh. Anyways, Austin, it's your-"

"Guys! I forgot my wallet in the Chinese shop!" Dez shrieked standing up and patting around his jeans in search of his wallet. "Can one of you come with me?"

"Why? Are you afraid?" Trish teased lightly.

"No! I would just like some company, which is obviously not going to be you!" Dez shot back, frowning.

"Fine, I'll come with you." Trish stood up, brushed herself off and looked up at Dez. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch. Why? I can't help you without asking for something?" Trish glared at him, kind of offended.

"Of course not! It's just that… uh… I can't remember what I was going to say." Dez said, scratching his head.

"Oh, shut up and come on already, bozo." She shook her head walking towards that practice room door.

"Hey guys, be sure to stay away from the man with a knife." Austin snickered, referring to the movie they had watched awhile ago.

"Aw! Now I'm even more scared!" Dez whined, leaving the room.

"Ha-ha, nice one, Austin." Trish said, sarcastically and left the room closing the door behind her.

"She likes him." Ally stated bluntly after she heard the sound Trish's footsteps grow softer into the distance.

"Definitely." Austin replied back in the same tone as hers.

After that mini conversation, the room was enveloped in silence, with both of them doing their own thing. Ally was back to scribbling lyrics in her song book while Austin had his eyes glued to the laptop once again. Ally couldn't take the silence any longer and shut her book, placing the pencil neatly beside it. She got up and sat next to Austin on their fuzzy red and yellow rug.

"Hey, Austin?" She asked, softly.

"Yes?" He responded looking up from the laptop.

"You wanna open your fortune cookie now?" Ally grinned.

"Shouldn't we wait for Trish and Dez?"

"Oh c'mon! Please open it! The wait is killing me! Plus I want to know what fortune you got!"

Austin laughed whole heartedly and closed the laptop, depositing it on the floor beside him. "Okay, Ally! Relax." He brought out the fortune cookie and cracked it open, taking the paper out from the broken halves of the cookie. He read it through, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"What does it say?" Ally asked eagerly, bringing his attention back on her. He slowly faced her and said, "It says I have to kiss the person near or else something bad might happen."

"What?" Ally squeaked out. "Are you sure it says that? Because it's called a _fortune_ cookie not a _dare_ cookie."

"So, you want me to have bad luck?" Austin pouted slightly, making Ally feel extremely guilty.

"No! Obviously not! It's… Agh! Just let me see the paper!" She tried to snatch the paper out of his hands but Austin's arm shot up in the air so Ally couldn't reach it. She groaned and tried again but failed once more, making Austin chuckle under his breath. That went on for a bit with Ally struggling to get the piece of paper while Austin laughed at her failed attempts until Ally toppled over him while trying to reach behind his head. His laughing had died down as he stared up at Ally.

They were so close that Ally could feel Austin's minty breath fanning her face. His slow breathing could've put her to a peaceful sleep but their current position was way too distracting for that to happen. Her hand was resting right where his heart was, she could feel its loud thumps against her hand. She couldn't tell it was from all that laughing he did awhile ago or was it position they were in.

"Ally…" Austin said softly. His deep brown eyes clouded over with desire, never leaving Ally's gaze.

"Austin…" She murmured his name, her head slowly tilting down towards his. Austin smirked and brought up a hand, placing it behind her head, pulling her head closer. After what felt like thousands of minutes later, their lips finally met. Ally felt stunned for a second before melting into his incredibly soft lips. They stayed like that for awhile before pulling away to look at one another.

Austin leaned his head up again to capture her lips with his. This kiss was more hungry and rough unlike the last sweet and innocent one. But of course Ally wasn't complaining. She couldn't comprehend what was happening until she felt the fuzziness of the rug underneath her, that's when she realized he had flipped them over so that now he was on top with his arms on both sides of her head. Her hands trailed up his chest and into his hair. She tugged at his blonde locks, making Austin groan against her lips. He cautiously licked her lips, asking for entrance. Just as she was about to grant him that, they heard a loud shriek downstairs and immediately recognized that voice to be Trish's. They pulled away at once, sitting up straight and very far apart from each other. Ally turned away from Austin, desperately trying to hide her rosy red cheeks. Only one question was on her mind. What did they do?

Austin on the other hand was beyond ecstatic. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and smiled brightly. He had never been this happy in his life, not even the time he got his first guitar could compare to this moment. His opinion on fortune cookies changed greatly.

Trish burst into the room and Dez came in right after her causing Austin's smile to fall. They interrupted his and Ally's… intimate… moment.

"I _swear_ I saw a guy with a knife in the alley beside the Chinese shop!" Trish flailed her arms in the air, breathing heavily as if she had ran a marathon.

"Trish, it was the butcher of the shop, I'm sure he was just taking out the trash." Dez replied, trying to calm her down.

"With a _knife!_"

"Okay, I dont really have an explanation for the knife but-"

"I don't care! I saw what I saw and it was the Murderer with the Knife!" Trish shook her head, refusing to believe Dez. "Ally, can I sleep here for the night? I… uhh… I'm too lazy to walk all the way home."

"Or you're afraid." Dez suggested, grinning.

"Shut it, bozo. So, Ally, can I?" Trish asked again.

Ally was way too deep in her thoughts to reply but when Trish coughed rather loudly, it snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, uh sure, Trish." She murmured.

"Thanks, Ally! Well then, I'll see you guys tomorrow! Good night!" Trish grabbed a random sleeping bag and her favorite yarn blanket and went downstairs.

"You know what? I'm tired as well." Dez stifled a yawn. "I should probably go home now anyways."

"I'll come with you." Austin said, getting up from his spot on the rug.

"But aren't you going to help Ally with the new song?" Dez asked, stretching slightly.

"We've finished the song already, so let's call it a night." Ally stood up as well and gave them an uneasy smile.

"Awesome, my friendly possums!" Dez beamed. "I'll be waiting downstairs." And with that he happily ran away.

After he left, just like before the room was completely silent but this time it was an awkward silence.

"Uh… Good night, Ally. Bye." Austin smiled gently making the butterflies in her stomach flutter around crazily. She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, good night, Austin." Ally replied back, quietly.

Austin turned around swiftly and exited the room, a little white piece of paper falling from his jeans pocket. Ally instantly recognized that paper to be Austin's fortune. She picked it up and ran out of the room to give it back to him but when she came to the stairs and scanned the stores ground floor, Austin and Dez had already left. She frowned and headed back inside the practice room. How is it possible for someone to leave that quickly? She decided to give it back to him tomorrow. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too awkward.

She placed the tiny piece of paper on the piano and sat down on a beanbag, sinking into it. Ally closed her eyes and thought about their kiss. It brought a smile to her face, how long had she waited for that moment to happen, maybe now it would be easier for her to tell Austin how much she liked him. It's funny how a little piece of paper could possibly change everything between them whether it was good or bad.

Ally's eyes snapped open suddenly. The paper. Austin's not her to stop her from reading it. Ally just wanted to know what exactly it said. She got up and grabbed the little piece of paper, carefully smoothing it out before reading it aloud.

"A thrilling time is in your immediate future."

She stared at it strangely. What the heck? It had nothing to do with any kiss. Unless… Austin lied about it! That sneaky weasel! She noticed some writings on the back and flipped it over to find Austin's tiny hand writing.

'_Dear, Ally. I just wanted to say that… we should continue what we were doing before we got interrupted. See you tomorrow ;D._'

Ally blushed once again. Not at the fact that he _knew_ she would read this but that… he may feel something for her. And that giddy feeling was back yet again. She looked back down at the fortune and smiled. It was definitely a thrilling time.

* * *

**Yeah... Not the kind of story I usually write. I really hope I didn't weird you guys out in a way. :|  
Again, I am sorry for being dead these past few months and not uploading anything, please forgive me. :(  
Well then, leave me a review on how you thought this fic is and tell me about your coolest/ wierdiest fortune cookie moments! :D  
****I'll be off now! Bye guys! :3 Love ya! Have a great day!**


End file.
